grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hank McCeer
A bullying model who is obsessed with his own looks. Early Life Born in Hartfordshire, this overconfident, arrogant guy, grew up believing he was better than everyone else and wanting to aspire to be a model. Many find him loathsome, but believing he was blessed with great looks he left school at 16 believing he would wind up with a great modelling job. After working a few manual jobs, he managed to be spotted as the next being thing in modelling and he managed to get his dream job. Soon he moves to Grasmere Valley when Joshua Williams who had a modelling job Hank always wanted got convicted by what he was doing and decided a different career path, leaving Hank to take Joshua's old job. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 Hank moves into Grasmere Valley in order to live as well as continue work as a model. He bullies Joshua Williams who Hank took over as model after he became a christian and convicted about what he was doing. He constantly likes to brag to Joshua that he is more handsome and manly than he is. Volume 31 When Marnie Span splits up from her husband Mr Love in front of the everyone at the mega school reunion, she ends up during the long night taking up with Hank and seemingly in his arms and soughing it in her husbands face that she already found a new man. However by the end of the night it is not known whether Hank and Marnie are still an item as even she begins to be repulsed by him. Volume 36 Ben and Robbie Paxton the other two in the Oh No Boy squad, during Stevie Wainright's stag do which they hijack so they can have a leud stag do party and kidnap him and his best friend Donnie Schwarbie. They feel the need to try and break out their friend Russell Hopkins who is in prison so the original Oh No Boys can be back together and the outrageous party can go in good fashion. With them is Hank McCeer, Tracey Pringle and Tim Robért. Tracey who is an actress decides to pretend to be Russell's sister and to try and get Russell out from prison. She tries but fails spectacular and becomes so desperate as to run into the jail to try and get him but to no avail and is heavily questioned by Jack Jackson and the other police. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 16 Man Up When Economy Dad becomes fed up with the current men's group at the church led by Kevin Davis, he wants there to be a shake up and have the group instead of focusing on the Bible be more obsessed with being more manly. For this he hires Tim Drixall who had been the pastor of Grasmere Valley for a brief period before being fired and also adding to the group Mr Jupiter, Marx Gabo, Assize Tsare, David Thornton, Nick Gerrard and Hank who is among them.They manage to make those who were in the men's group like Norman Mann, Finnerly McDowell and Jon Tremble feel insecure as they brag about how manly they were compared to them. The newly constructed men's group is soon destroyed when Norman along with Kevin, Adam Robinson and Nanny Prescot stand up to the new members bullying the other men and Mr Jupiter is disgraced and Tim booted out of town once again.